narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Naruto o Filme: Conflitos Ninjas no País da Neve
Naruto o Filme: Conflitos Ninjas no País da Neve (大活劇! 雪姫忍法帖だってばよ!!, Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpōchō dattebayo!!; Literally meaning "Grande Cena de Ação! Precisa da Neve' Livro de Artes Ninja") foi um filme de 2004 que foi dirigido por Tensai Okamura e escrito por Katsuyuki Sumisawa. Foi lançado no Japão em 21 de agosto de 2004. A popularidade da série gerou várias continuações, começando com Naruto o Filme 2: Lenda da Pedra Gelel. O filme foi lançado em DVD em 28 de Abril de 2005. O filme ocorre após episódio 101 "Você Precisa Ver! Você Precisa Conhecer! O Verdadeiro Rosto do Kakashi-Sensei!". A música de encerramento se chama Home Sweet Home e é cantada por Yuki Isoya. A versão em Inglês que substituiu esta canção foi "Never Give Up", de Jeremy Sweet, devido as restrições de licenciamento. Como um bônus, o OVA curto e não-canônico, A Grande Gincana da Vila da Folha, foi incluído com o lançamento japonês do filme. Os primeiros dez minutos gira curtas em torno de Naruto sendo interrompido várias vezes enquanto tentava usar o banheiro durante a sua participação no torneio. É notável que muitos personagens, vivos ou mortos, no universo Naruto fizeram uma aparição (sendo que a maioria deles foram mostrados de pé na fila do banheiro masculino, por exemplo, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki e Zaku Abumi). O falecido Quarto Hokage, também fez uma aparição na cena. Nos Estados Unidos, o filme foi lançado e exibido em 6 de junho de 2007, em vez do OVA incluído na versão japonesa, a versão americana incluiu um curta intitulado "Mundo de Naruto", bem como um por-trás-das-cenas com entrevistas com o elenco principal Inglês e membros selecionados do elenco principal japonês. O OVA, no entanto, aparecem na versão US DVD. O DVD foi lançado 04 de setembro de 2007, o filme estreou no Cartoon Network em 08 de setembro de 2007 O filme também foi exibido no Cineplex Odeon e nos cinemas Empire Theatres no Canadá, distribuídos via Bell ExpressVu para jogar o filme em todos os cinemas, ao mesmo tempo. O filme foi exibido no Museu Great British, em Londres, Reino Unido em 28 de julho de 2007, para uma única exibição. O filme também foi escalado para exibições de um dia na Austrália em 14 de outubro. Em 13 de novembro de 2007, um de 3 discos Edição de Luxo de Naruto o Filme foi lançado nos Estados Unidos. Ele tem muito mais extras e características que o DVD dos EUA padrão, que havia sido lançado alguns meses antes, não tinha incluído. Ele inclui o curta de dez minutos "Festival Anual de Esportes de Konoha!", que foi originalmente exibido com o lançamento japonês do filme, a trilha sonora completa do filme, documentários da gravação de voz americano do filme, arte filme cartões postais e muito mais. Enredo Curiosidades * Os personagens e cenário de "As Aventuras da Princesa Fūn" prestou homenagem ao romance chinês, "Journey to the West". ** Princesa Fūn é um take-off de Xuanzang o sacerdote. ** Tsukuyaku é um take-off de Sun Wukong o macaco. ** Shishimaru é um take-off de Zhu Bajie o porco-monstro. ** Brit é um take-off de Sha Wujing o demônio da água. * Este filme reforça a noção de que Naruto ocorre em uma idade moderna, devido à existência de uma sala de cinema e carros. * Este filme também revela Kakashi como um ANBU, salvando a jovem princesa Koyuki de um palácio em chamas. * Neste filme é mostrado o Kakashi vendo Naruto usar o Rasengan. Mas no episódio 108 da série Naruto, mostra-se Kakashi vendo Naruto usar o Rasengan pela primeira vez. en:Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow de:Film 1: Geheimmission im Land des ewigen Schnees Categoria:Filmes